


Coffee

by yama_gucci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: CUTE AS FUCK OKAY, Cute, Fluff, French Kissing, Gay, LMAO, M/M, im funny, make out, neck kisses, or u know for these guYs, tongue, uhghh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Félix tasted like coffee. Bitter but addicting. And Nathanaël was happy to taste it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me & give me requests on tumblr: Thelovesickartist.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I accept and write everything tbqh,

Félix tasted like coffee, bitter but addicting.  Nathanaël came upon this when they first kissed, and then later it became more apparent the first time they _really_ kissed.

 

* * *

 

“Félix…“ Nath started timidly as he ran a hand through his bright red hair. They were sitting in the Agreste’s library inside their mansion.  

“ _Mm_ …?” Félix asked with a sigh as he let his fingers gently pick up one page and flipped it. Still focusing on the novel he had in his hands.

“Do you – I mean… We’ve…” Nathanaël continued then flushed and groaned and covered his face, setting down his sketchbook as he looked at him. He wanted to ask the blond if he would be against kissing him. Of course the redhead knew the other wouldn’t outright reject him, but it was awkward and weird to ask someone _‘Hey you’re really hot and I can’t handle dating you and not kiss you.’_ Yes, they’ve shared a few kisses here and there but they were never more than a soft peck on the lips or the cheek, and it started to bother the redhead. He never really figured out why Félix liked him. The other was older, taller, and richer – not to mention hotter than him, therefore his feelings don’t add up! Was Félix realizing Nath wasn’t all that attractive anymore? It was possible, _although_ Nathanaël didn’t see Félix as all _that_ shallow…

Félix sighed now, he picked up his head from his book and eyed the other, a slight frown on his lips as he stared “Have you not heard the quote: ‘Many times in life I've regretted the things I've said without thinking. But I've never regretted the things I said nearly as much as the words I left unspoken.’ _Nathanaël_?” Félix asked with a studying gaze. “Spit it out.”

A rather whiny groan left the redheads lips as he hung his head. “I was… just you know… err… thinking about uh – y’know the lack of… affection… between us…” he said hesitantly, not wanting to make Félix annoyed with him, though he knew Félix would probably just brush it off anyway.

Félix, taken back by Nathanaël’s statement put down his book and situated himself to look at Nath. “Oh.” he said softly. He ran a hand through his neatly combed back hair.

 He supposes he’s never initiated anything with the other, and it wasn’t for any reason in particular… actually there was a really stupid reason he hadn’t done anything. He was scared. He was never used to being close to anyone besides his brother and _instead_ of what Adrien did, he hid away from physical contact and began to resent it. He longed for it, yes, but he didn’t want to get used to it and then have it pulled away from him, so he tried to distance himself as much as he could. And then comes Nathanaël, something he never expected. Here he is with his shy but bright smile, his patience and his hesitant behaviors, something that is rare to find at an age like this, someone who just seems genuinely kind, and yet has an air of sadness in him. This boy melts his heart and it makes him so _scared_ , so _afraid_. He knows eventually Nath will get too frustrated and get annoyed with his moods and his irritable attitude, but it’s been weeks and Nathanaël hasn’t run away, hasn’t broken up with him, he hasn’t even asked him to ‘ease up and smile a little,’ nothing. And here Félix is, too worried to even realize that his own fears are holding him back from enjoying something he’s wanted for years, too afraid to take what he wants from someone who is more than willing. Here he is hurting someone he doesn’t even want to see upset. All because of his own worries. He sighed once again and motioned for Nathanaël to come closer. The poor boy was sitting in the chairs that were a whole table away! Oh mon dieu, what has he been _doing_ to the redhead?

Nathanaël cautiously moved to him. He knew Félix never meant to be scary or moody, therefore he was always accepting, and anyway Nathanaël enjoyed his own alone time and quietness. He sat down on the chair next to him and gave him a hesitant smile. Nathanaël _understood_ Félix. Félix assumed that Nathanaël couldn’t see the fleeting moments of worry that made Félix’s face scrunch up ever so slightly whenever Nath’s voice got nervous. Or that Nathanaël couldn’t see whenever Félix would be upset his eyes would always look to the floor more than normal and that he would fix his tie more than what would be considered _acceptable_. Though, what he couldn’t understand was why Félix was always so hesitant to initiate any sort of physical contact, which then led to conclusions that Nathanaël didn’t like.

Félix took a deep breath as he gently held Nathanaël’s hand, taking it in his own. “You know… I-… I don’t want my… hesitance to be perceived as if… I don’t want to be near you or touch you, I like you… I really like you, and I… I was apprehensive… because I wasn’t sure if you would ever fully like me… or even grow to… well you know… love me.”

Nathanaël stared at Félix. He was scared? He was holding back, because he was worried? Nathanaël moved his hand so that he could squeeze his hand “What if I told you that I’d like you no matter what happened and that… that I could never hate you o-or uhm… dislike you because of your flaws… I went into this relationship with you… knowing about how you act and knowing how you hide everything… it isn’t that hard to notice Fé… ”

It was Félix’s turn to be silent. He watched as Nathanaël squeezed his hand, watching him stare at him with his deep and ethereal teal eyes, like the ocean and Félix was drowning. He pulled his hand a little rougher than he wanted to and cupped Nathanaël’s cheeks, pulling him out of the chair he was in and pressed his lips to Nath’s.

As Nathanaël felt Félix’s hands move away and cup his face his eyes widened. He felt the others lips press to his in confusion, wait – they were kissing!? _Why_? Was it something he said? He decided to stop questioning since he finally got what he wanted and relaxed into the others touch and sighed gently.

Félix gently pulled away as he looked at Nath for another second, he sighed “I… apologize for not doing anything earlier, It’s my fault for making you worried and making you second guess my feelings, I never wanted that to happen, I’m not _that_ mean, you know,” He teased lightly as he smiled softly at him. He gently trailed one hand up to his hair and pushed some of it out of his face “I suppose we need to make up for the weeks of solitude, right?” He asked, a smirk on his lips as he pulled Nathanaël to sit on his lap. It felt strange to have him this close, but it felt good. He made the redhead settle down on his lap and pulled him flush against his chest. “You don’t mind, yes?” Félix asked, just to be a _little_ bit of an asshole.

Nathanaël was a little too shocked and confused by everything he just stared blankly at his boyfriend. “N-nope, I- I don’t mind one bit…” he said, his voice meek and very weak.

Félix liked seeing the other act all shy because of him. It made him feel like Nathanaël truly felt flustered by the simplest things as long as it was _Félix_ who was doing them. He gently moved to rub his thumb across the others cheek as his hand curled around his neck, tilting his head ever so slightly. Their lips barely touching, Félix’s lips curled into a smile “I’m so glad you brought this up Nathanaël, the novel I was reading was getting _awfully_ boring, and you are definitely more interesting,” he purred. Although they never really got intimate but Félix loved to tease him. He moved to touch his hair with his free hand, running his fingers through the soft long hair before moving his hand down to support the other at the bottom of his back. “I can’t believe I deprived myself of this,” he muttered to himself as he moved to press a peck to his lips again, softly. “I can’t believe I never tried anything… I’m so stupid…” he mumbled against his lips before pulling away “Forgive me won’t you?” he asked softly,

Nathanaël was so blown away by this he stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. After hearing his words he relaxed and sighed “Fé… Fé you know I will always forgive you,” He said as it was now his turn to be the smooth one. He moved to cup his cheeks and smiled at him “I forgive you, but – but can we maybe… y-y’know get on… with _what_ we were doing?”

Félix let out a light laugh. He nodded and coaxed the other to move closer, Nathanaël obviously getting the hint and leaned in closer. Félix pressed his lips to Nathanaël’s once again. Although this time it was a little more purposeful and intense. His hand on Nath’s back moved to pick up his shirt ever so slightly and let his cold fingers trace shapes into Nath’s hip.

A soft whine came from Nath as he felt the cold fingers under his shirt, although not entirely minding he hummed, moving to let his hands move to Félix’s tie and pulled him closer, making their bodies flush against each other.

Félix let his tongue gently prod at the other’s mouth, wanting Nathanaël to let him take the kiss a little further, which the other complied and let the other’s tongue enter his mouth without any complaints. He let his tongue roam the redhead’s mouth. It was warm and strange, although the blond didn’t mind, it was completely new to him. Nathanaël tasted like a soft and faint flavor of peach and Félix had a feeling peach was going to be his favourite fruit. He continued to kiss him, it slowly developing into a rougher and passionate kiss. His fingers moved to tangle and tug on his hair, making Nathanaël’s mouth open more so he could kiss him more. He wanted to kiss him until they couldn’t breathe he wanted to memorize the way his mouth felt and the way it tasted, he wanted to remember everything. His hand on the other’s hip moved to push his pants down slightly, rubbing his thumb into the other’s hipbone – maybe a little too roughly.

Nathanaël moaned softly into the kiss, he could hardly keep up, but he tried his best. His tongue rubbed against Félix’s, a familiar taste of coffee came as he did so. He tasted like bitter black coffee, normally something Nathanaël hated, but _somehow_ he tasted a _slight_ bit of sugar in it, at immediately he became addicted to the taste. His heart beat speeding up as he felt a little excited by their overly passionate kiss. His fingers skillfully undid Félix’s tie and loosened it, after that he undid two buttons off the others dress shirt. He hummed as their kiss continued. He couldn’t help it, it felt amazing to be able to touch Félix like this. His fingers cautiously moved down on the others chest, tracing a simple heart on it.

Félix let his fingers tangle in the bright red locks and the other happily continued their previous actions. He started to feel his lungs slowly loosing air, so reluctantly he pulled away from him, his tongue unhappily pulling away from the other’s mouth. He sighed deeply “Shit…” he said, his voice raspy, his eyes staring at his boyfriend, seeing the redhead so red and his lip looking so swollen and red, he couldn’t help it, he gently pressed his lips to his again and took his bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging at them slightly.

Nathanaël had no idea how to react but simply stayed still and let Félix take the wheel, and he relaxed and felt so helpless at his boyfriend’s touches.

Félix pulled away and went to place a kiss to his neck now “You’ve made a mistake by asking me to not hold back anymore…” he murmured against Nath’s neck. He moved to lick and kiss the soft sensitive skin.

Nathanaël whimpered and his hands flew to the others back, gripping the others shirt tightly “Félix!” he said, his voice airy and hoarse.

Félix took this as a positive sign and continued, but now he bit down. His teeth harshly taking the other’s skin in his mouth, sucking down on it. He wanted to mark him, wanted to show him he won’t be leaving any time soon and that he’s going to try his best to show him how much he cares. He pulled away, smirking at the dark bruise-like mark that was starting to form. “Dieu…. you’re beautiful…” he said as he looked at his flustered and dazed boyfriend.

Nathanaël looked at him again “A-ah… you’re… mistaken…” He mumbled, unable to really form proper sentences.

Félix gave him another quick and soft kiss.

Yes, Félix tasted like coffee. Bitter but addicting. And Nathanaël was happy to be an addict.

**Author's Note:**

> UHM. YEAH? again: request me stuff (even if it's not Félix and Nath ) and tHANKS. I ALSO WROTE THIS AT LIKE 11 SO YES PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME


End file.
